masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NelNinja
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Barrier page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 00:22, October 17, 2012 Power Pages At this time, please do not do what you did on the Recon mine page again. Site policy dictates that we list all information, not just pick and choose. Continued removal of that informaiton will be treated as removal of valid information, a bannable offense. Lancer1289 (talk) 05:30, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, Lancer, the MoS shows that the bolded bullet points are only used for the changed values. NelNinja's edits appeared to be following this. Trandra (talk) 05:45, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually no. All values that are listed on the power page itself are to be listed in the individual page. The example is Fitness which only has two things. Every other power has more things that need to be listed. Lancer1289 (talk) 05:49, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ::If Fitness has two things, then there would be two bullet points beneath each rank evolution contrasting the difference across the columns. But these are not shown in the example. If we need to discuss this further, we should probably take it away from this user's talk page. Trandra (talk) 05:52, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :::First, I want to apologize, I didn't see anywhere exactly what each page should have. Also, I made a similar change to the Barrier page before reading this after Recon Mine. However, from what I can tell by looking at other power pages (such as Incinerate,Cryo Blast, and Nova), only the affected stat is listed in the rank, not every stat everytime. I was not changing the base values or removing them but simply reducing the amount of text on a page as that makes it harder to read and understand. NelNinja (talk) 05:57, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::No need to apologize. Your interpretation matches mine--the precedent had been previously set (by the Manual of Style and by subsequent ME3 power page edits) to list only the changed stat in the bullet points. Trandra (talk) 06:03, October 20, 2012 (UTC) So update on the power pages--the MoS has been updated to wording that says all effects (all bullet points) should be listed. So if you want to help out with updating the power pages that were following the previous version (like the ones you linked above), that would be great. No need to feel any obligation, though, as it's a pretty big project. Trandra (talk) 23:23, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds good, and thank you for updating me, I was just about to ask on this very page for one. I'll definitely help update the pages. NelNinja (talk) 23:28, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I changed the Manual of Style to fit the new changes, that should help lessen confusion. I imagine that's ok but if it's not I'll undo it. NelNinja (talk) 01:40, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :I was planning on doing it myself (since it was still confusing), so less work for me. Thanks for all the edits on the power pages! Trandra (talk) 01:45, October 22, 2012 (UTC) ::No problem, anything I can do to help. NelNinja (talk) 05:54, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Just finished the A's in the powers, I'll start from the bottom of the list later and work my way up in case you, Trandra, or someone else begins on the list. I'm done for today. NelNinja (talk) 20:54, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :Completed U's, V's, and W's. NelNinja (talk) 18:39, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Link on your profile Copy and paste the following to make an external link: ME3 Stats 'n Stuff You can also use the following to use an image, like on my profile: Trandra (talk) 19:46, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you Trandra, now I's got a cool image in my profile like you :D NelNinja (talk) 19:54, October 22, 2012 (UTC)